Generally, a so-called highly-mounted lamp is installed at a ceiling of a hotel lobby, a factory or a gym and a streetlight on a road. A sodium bulb or a mercury bulb is generally installed at the highly-mounted lamp, and the highly-mounted lamp should be periodically exchanged due to a limited life span of 5000 to 6000 hours. In addition, a highly-mounted lamp installed at a service place such as a hotel lobby or a wedding hall should be periodically cleaned and exchanged to maintain its appearance and demonstration effect.
In case of a streetlight, the highly-mounted lamp is located at a high location with a height of 7 to 10 m, and thus in order to clean or exchange the highly-mounted lamp, a crane or ladder truck is used for the work at a high location. In addition, in a wedding hall or a hotel lobby with a relatively small height, a ladder is used for clean and exchange a bulb of the highly-mounted lamp, which however has a risk of an accident. Further, for the cleaning or exchanging work, at least three workers should be required a team. Moreover, since a crane or a ladder truck, which is a large working facility, is required for cleaning or exchanging the highly-mounted lamp, the work takes a long time and occupies a large working. Therefore, when repairing or exchanging the highly-mounted lamp, it is required for stopping a production line of a factory or a gym for a long time, and thus the repairing or exchanging work should be finished rapidly. In particular, when for the maintenance of a streetlight, a cargo crane occupies one lane, which may cause traffic congestion or the like.
As an alternative, a working method and device for moving down the highly-mounted lamp to the ground where a worker is located and then moving up the highly-mounted lamp to the ceiling after repair, which does not need the worker to move up to the highly-mounted lamp, has been constantly developed.
As a device for moving down the highly-mounted lamp to the ground, there have been proposed a manual lifting apparatus for a highly-mounted lamp, which fixes a wire rope to the lamp, and winds the wire rope around a pulley fixed at the ground via the ceiling so that the highly-mounted lamp is moved up by manipulating a handle bar connected to the pulley, and an automatic lifting apparatus for a highly-mounted lamp, which uses a driving motor instead of the handle bar.
Generally, the automatic lifting apparatus for a highly-mounted lamp includes a socket (a main body) fixed at a predetermined height on the ceiling, a light inserted into the socket and connected thereto with a contact point and having a bulb mounted to a lower side thereof, a wire rope having one side fixed to an upper side of the light and the other side wound on a drum installed at a predetermined location of the socket as much as a predetermined length, and a driving motor for automatically winding or unwinding the wire rope on the drum according to the selection of a user to life the light.
The function for winding or unwinding the wire rope, provided at the automatic lifting apparatus for a highly-mounted lamp, is for example disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1056847. Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1056847 discloses a lifting apparatus for a highly-mounted lamp, which includes a sensing board expelled in an outer direction of the drum as the number of layers of the wire rope wound on the drum increases, and a driving switch pressed by the contact of the sensing board when the sensing board is expelled to a set location, to stop operation of a driving means which rotates the drum, wherein the drum is disposed to be erect in the main body. Here, the state where “the drum is disposed to stand erect in the main body” means that the axis of rotation of the drum, namely an axial direction of the drum, is horizontal with respect to the ground.
However, if the drum is placed to stand erect in the main body as disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1056847, a diameter direction of the drum is identical to a height (thickness) direction of the main body. Thus, if the drum is designed to have a large size, the height (thickness) of the main body also increases, which results in uneasy handling and installation.
In addition, since the existing automatic lifting apparatus for a highly-mounted lamp has bad space utilization due to the drum provided erect in the main body, it is not easy to ensure an installation space of a contact point for electric connection between the light and the socket fixed at the ceiling.
Meanwhile, if the highly mounted equipment is a CCTV camera, a CCTV camera lifting apparatus includes a moving body having a lower end coupled to a camera, a wire rope from which the moving body hangs, and a drum and a driving motor for taking up the wire rope. A technique in relation to the CCTV camera lifting apparatus is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1193373.
Since the CCTV camera is installed at a high location, it is important that the main body of the CCTV camera lifting apparatus is designed as compact as possible.
When a lifting CCTV camera is completely installed, the moving body is hooked by a predetermined stopper located at a lower end thereof to keep its fixed state. However, in this structure, in a state where the moving body is supported by the stopper, a predetermined clearance is present above the moving body, and thus the moving body may be easily shaken due to an external force such as wind, vibrations or the like. Here, the clearance is a space in which a hooking unit at a top of the moving body passes over the stopper and then moves further by a predetermined distance to be hooked to the stopper.
If the moving body is shaken due to wind or the like, the camera is also shaken, which may deteriorate the function of the CCTV camera. Also, if a strong wind is applied, the camera may fall down.
Meanwhile, if the moving body is continuously supported by the stopper as described above, a load of the moving body and the camera is applied to the stopper, which may deform or damage the stopper. If the stopper malfunctions or operates incorrectly, the hooked moving body is released so that the moving body falls down. Thus, a strong tensile force is instantly applied to the wire rope, which has been loosely connected to an upper portion thereof, which may make the wire rope be cut and thus cause a damage of the CCTV camera and an accident.